


Too Easy

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bath Sex, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Seventeen: titfuckingBless him, he doesn’t seem to get what she’s planning, but he complies anyway. “Do you want me to rinse off first?” Percy asks, looking down at his erection.She practically giggles, toes curling with anticipation of the moment he figures it out. “Oh, you’re not putting it in my mouth, dear. Hand me the soap?”
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around C1E81 “What Lies Beneath the Surface” (aka the Bathtub Incident), so spoilers up to there.

Ordinarily, Vex loves a challenge. She trained a bear, for gods’ sake. She spent years running through the woods, stalking down prey. At first it was about survival, making sure that she and her brother had enough to eat, but then it became about the hunt. She began trying to track down creatures just because they were good at hiding. She didn’t always kill them – who wants to eat a fire beetle, anyway – but she learned patience and observation, skills that have kept her and the people she loves alive many times over.

Plus, nothing worth having is ever easy, a lesson she’s learned so many times that’s she’s come to be immediately suspicious of anything she doesn’t have to work for, anything she doesn’t have to earn.

Which is how she nearly lets Percy get away.

She’s known for a while that he adores her. Adoration, though, isn’t an entirely new experience for her; it’s just that it tends to go away once the pursuit is complete. And that’s suited her well enough – she’s spent her life moving from place to place with no constants except Vax and Trinket. She’s had her flings from time to time, but none have ever so much as tempted her to rearrange her life around them. She’s not a fool; she knows that relationships are hard work, and she’s always found herself dealing with too much hard work to want to invite more.

And then Percy gives her Whitestone. Not all of it, obviously, but the title and the barony and the Gray Hunt. Vex has spent her life thumbing her nose at the nobility for everything she can’t have, and then Percy just… hands it to her. No strings attached, no reciprocation even requested, let alone required. The world, in her experience, just doesn’t work like that.

Still, she’s not one to turn down a bit of fun, and the look on his face when she answers the door naked might be worth more than the Third House of Whitestone.

He’s not a virgin, but his experience is very limited, and he’s more than happy to let her take the reins. That works well enough for her – she’s never been one to care much for men who think they know what she wants. He learns very, very quickly, and he seems to genuinely enjoy pleasing her, getting off on it almost as much as she does. He makes her feel like a goddess.

And he’s obsessed with her tits.

It’s rather sweet, actually. From what she can tell, he spent much of his adolescence with only family for company, so his inner horny teenage boy never got much of an outlet. He’s rather good at covering for it when they’re around other people – in fact, it wasn’t something she even noticed until they got together, and she learned to spot his tells. If she glances at him and he quickly looks away, the tips of his ears turning very slightly red, she knows he was just ogling her breasts.

She catches him at it far more often than she calls him out, and at some fairly surprising moments, too. But if he can switch right from gawking at her to battle strategy mode and no one else catches on, there’s no need to embarrass him over it. She’d never admit it to anyone else, even under pain of death, but it’s even a bit flattering, particularly as he doesn’t have to rely on his imagination for what they look like anymore.

His hands draw to her chest like magnets when she’s topless. He always starts out gentle – too gentle, really – but eventually loses himself, and luckily, she likes a little rough handling. She always thought her nipples weren’t that sensitive, but it’s turning out that no one’s ever paid them enough sustained attention. Sometimes his callused fingers rub and pinch until they’re sore the next day, but at the time, even a bit of pain feels like utter bliss. His favorite position by far sees her kneeling facing the headboard and him taking her from behind so he can keep his hands on her tits as much as possible.

And for as good as he is at hiding his fascination, there are times when he’s just so painfully obvious. Like now, in the bath.

After the adrenaline rush from the near-miss with Vax, Percy is turned on, but Vex isn’t quite as keen. Sex in soapy water, as fun as it seems, is a recipe for chafing and possible infection, and even though she can always cast a healing spell, she doesn’t feel like dealing with it. Besides, now’s the perfect time to indulge her lover a little.

As usual, he’s fondling her breasts while he’s kissing her, the water making his hands hot and slick. He tugs her into his lap for better access, kissing and licking his way down her throat. His arms go around her lower back, hauling her up against his body so he can get his mouth on her nipples. It feels good, but it’s more an amusing sign of his obsession than anything – she’s almost certainly got soap on her skin.

“Darling,” she says, laughing and squirming a little as he uses his teeth. “That can’t taste very good.”

“Don’t care,” he moans, and the heat of his breath against her wet skin makes her shiver.

“I think I have a better idea,” she says. “Humor me?”

“Always,” he says, in a tone that doesn’t quite match her levity.

Luckily, the walls of the bath are a good height for him to get on his knees straddling her belly as she leans back against the edge. Bless him, he doesn’t seem to get what she’s planning, but he complies anyway. “Do you want me to rinse off first?” he asks, looking down at his erection.

She practically giggles, toes curling with anticipation of the moment he figures it out. “Oh, you’re not putting it in my mouth, dear. Hand me the soap?”

He gives her a confused look, but does as she asks, and predictably, he can’t look away as she rubs it ostentatiously between her breasts. She doesn’t even think he realizes he’s started idly stroking himself.

“Now darling,” she says, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, “I want you to scoot up here a little until you can put that nice big cock of yours right in the middle of my chest.”

“Okay?” he says, and it comes out as a question. Oh, this is _delicious_.

Perhaps she should stop giving him hints and see if he gets there on his own, but she’s just too eager now. She lifts her hands from the water, keeping her elbows braced on the wall, and rubs little circles around her nipples until they’re hard. Hazarding a glance at his face, she can see he’s fascinated, eyes locked on her tits, but still oblivious. So she takes his hands, cups them around the outsides of her breasts, and pushes in until they surround his cock. And then she wriggles.

He gasps so hard he _chokes_. “You mean—”

“Percival,” she drawls, her wickedest grin spreading across her face. “Be a dear and fuck my tits.”

His first few thrusts are cautious, figuring out the angle and the splashing water and how to shift his weight, but he very quickly loses all semblance of hesitance, and she takes over holding her breasts together to let him find leverage. With his hands planted on the edge of the tub and his hips canted just far enough back that the tip of his cock stays sandwiched between her breasts, he has a look on his face like he’s ascending to heaven, and she gets to watch the whole way.

A few times, he manages to whimper her name, but mostly it’s just high-pitched and decidedly grateful sounds, like he can’t quite believe he’s allowed to do this. As for Vex, it’s not something she’s done for more than a bit of foreplay before, and the sustained friction over her sternum feels strange. It would definitely be better with some kind of thicker oil for lubricant rather, but for now, it’s fine. Frankly, the soap is going to last longer than Percy is.

He’s getting close, and there’s not much she can do with her body to get him over the edge, but her mouth is still free. “Oh, Percy,” she moans, and it’s a bit too theatrical, but she’s not going for subtle and he’s not in any state to offer a critique. “Yes! Don’t stop!”

He shudders, body doubling over hers as he gives a particularly hard thrust and comes with a sob. She tilts her head up to watch his face, and cum hits the underside of her chin. He looks absolutely lost as his hips judder against her, and she’s rather surprised to find his eyes on her face rather than her chest.

Afterward, he falls back on his knees, keeping his weight from landing on her, and she’s grateful. The good thing about tub sex is the easy cleanup, and all she has to do is submerge herself to her chin to finish the job. When she looks down, the skin between her breasts is red from friction, but it doesn’t hurt at all when he reaches out and very, very gently touches it.

He doesn’t speak for a long moment, still looking at her open-mouthed like she’s something divine.

She puts a hand over his and squeezes. “Gives a whole new meaning to coming on my tits, doesn’t it?”

His mouth cracks into a smile, but his eyes are still wide and dazed. “That was… How did you…?”

“You’re _very_ easy to read, darling.”

He blinks owlishly a few times, and then: “Oh, I’m so sorry, did you want me to…”

Watching him enjoy himself so thoroughly has definitely put a needy ache between her own legs, but there are better places to indulge it. “Mm, I’m dying for your mouth on me, darling, but why don’t we rinse, dry off, and head upstairs so we can have a little more privacy?”

“Oh, uh, right,” he says, cheeks flushing like he only just realizes they could’ve been walked in on. He gets out of the bath on slightly shaky legs, and she relishes the wet shine on his firm, pale ass cheeks as he walks away.

Maybe easy isn’t so bad.


End file.
